valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of the Enchanted Illusion
.png |Lenalee|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Catherine|Floor Reward |Dariel|Floor Reward |Crusch|Amalgamation |Virtuous Lenalee|Amalgamation |Red Hood Crusch|Amalgamation |Neos|Fantasy Archwitch |Organo-Mechanic|Archwitch |Villagers Ribbon|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Iron Bow|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Elves Magical Charm|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Legendary Bow|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Hidden Wind Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Ribbon Hood|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Feuille|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Roll|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Nonon|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP}} "The Tower of the Enchanted Illusion" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on October 1st ー 11:59 on October 16th (JST). ■Obtain the newly added GLR LENALEE! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the BOW material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR LENALEE! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the WIND STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR LENALEE! GLR LENALEE ☆Bow of Blessings Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. The newly added GLR LENALEE is a powerful card that has a skill activation rate of 55%! GLR LENALEE ☆Bow of Blessings Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash all allies' skills / 55% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 30% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Ancient Coin Exchange You can obtain extravagant items from exchanging Coins which can be received as daily quest rewards and as floor arrival rewards. The old card from the third tower event SHION has been returned to this event! SR SHION and WREATH, NECKLACE, DRESS material cards can be obtained at the Ancient Coins Exchange. ■Obtain GUR DARIEL! During this event, the new DARIEL card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss DARIEL will appear starting from the second half of the event. If DARIEL is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR DARIEL ☆Dark Wave Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "The Tower of the Enchanted Illusion" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on October 2nd to 11:59 October 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting from 12:00 on October 14th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch ORGANO-MECHANIC will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch NEOS will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※ORGANO-MECHANIC and NEOS can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating ORGANO-MECHANIC and NEOS during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards Upgrade SR CATHERINE by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR CRUSCH! In addition, if RIBBON material card is amalgamated with either GUR FEUILLE, GUR ROLL, or GSR NONON, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. ■Rune Research Lab's max building quantity unlocked Date: The Rune Research Lab's max building quantity will be unlocked starting from 12:00 on October 1st (JST) The max quantity limit has been raised from 1 ⇒ 2. Raise the structure's level to level 10 and your tower event Rune Boss encouner rate will increase +15% per structure. Use this chance to build more structures! The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of the Enchanted Illusion" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.